


【梦比优斯】乱世不彰，魔道生机（沙雕向）

by yocool



Category: Ultraman Mebius, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocool/pseuds/yocool
Summary: 梦比优斯受到诅咒被变成狗了！
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	【梦比优斯】乱世不彰，魔道生机（沙雕向）

**Author's Note:**

> *CP：正常向，想看什麽CP自己脑补。  
> *OOC，很OOC。  
> *为什麽是狗不是猫？因为这个诅咒就是这样。  
> *是从元气爆发借来的反派和魔法，所以想破脑袋也不会想出来是哪一个宇宙人。

★  
「你说什麽？」希卡利简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，一隻可爱的、毛茸茸的狗在对他说话，还一脸认真的样子，如果不是那身guys制服，他就会把这隻说人话的动物先保护管束起来，好好研究。

「你遇到一个头上有烧瓶的宇宙人，给你施了魔法…诅咒，只要你暴露身份就会变成狗？」

「汪，对的！」  
「那你找我是需要什麽帮助？想要解除诅咒？」  
「能解除是最好……但是不急，我变身成奥特曼没有问题。是想问你，能帮我去guys工作吗？」

「人类的样子，我只会变成那个人，那位相原龙会不高兴吧？」想起相原龙暴跳如雷的样子，希卡利就觉得有点好笑，很快又对自己这样的想法感到愧疚，没藏好的嘴角却被梦比优斯看到了，给两隻狗爪搭上去拉下来。

「龙桑不会那麽心胸狭隘的，你好好解释的话，他会理解的。」

希卡利看著梦比优斯疯狂摇著尾巴示好，被变成狗似乎能观察到更多东西。于是把狗抱起来，走向可预期的修罗场。

★  
Guys队员在那次对战英普来扎之后，知道未来就是梦比优斯，而未来本来就等于队上萌宠，现在只是坐实了真·队宠的位置。

在巡过一轮「好可爱」「给我摸摸」之类的话语之后，希卡利身体僵硬的坐在未来的位子上，看著腿上坐姿端正的狗，他觉得自己就是宠物的人肉座垫。

「谢谢你希卡利，这样就够高了，你可以放鬆一些没关係。汪。」用狗爪点著滑鼠工作的梦比优斯说。即使变成狗，这个诅咒的效力让他还是可以说人类语言。

「不舒服吗？」希卡利用人类低沉的声音问。  
「不…不是，是怕你不舒服。」  
「除了你的尾巴扫到我脸上之外，没有其他困扰的地方。」希卡利平静地说，却显得不怒自威。

梦比优斯立刻畏缩地收起尾巴，本来耸立的耳朵也放低成了飞机耳。

「你！不要对未来那麽凶！他可是我们的同伴！」座位就在未来对面的相原龙还是按耐不住，本来就对希卡利使用芹泽的脸很有意见，现在对方明明是外人，却对未来指指点点。

「就是嘛，何况未来那麽可爱，就算变成这个样子还认真工作。」真理奈乘机走过去摸摸未来的脑袋，被摸了脑袋的狗很快就恢复心情，尾巴再度欢快地扫在希卡利脸上。

「我们也可以用垫子帮未来垫高，这样不用希卡利他也可以工作了！」  
「说得对，我来看看有什麽可以用的。」  
乔治反应很快地想出了解套方案，哲平立刻就手边的东西开始思考。

希卡利敏锐地捕捉到，Guys的成员彼此间都是和谐快乐，只有看向自己时充满了锐利的目光，造成这种情况的原因还需要更多观察及研究。

★  
希卡利腿上的梦比优斯突然竖起耳朵，警觉起来。然后跳下位子，面对著门汪汪叫了两声。过了几秒，鸟山辅佐官和丸秘书就出现了。

「哎呀，队长去总部开个会，你们就连狗都带来工作了，这麽鬆懈怎麽行呢？」鸟山辅佐官揶揄地说。

希卡利迅速把狗抱起来，「对不起，是我带来的。」

「这位是…？」鸟山看向相原龙问。  
「怎麽好像有点面熟？」丸秘书则盯著希卡利看。

「这位是…那个…芹泽前队长的弟弟…对…弟弟……」相原龙赶紧站起来，结结巴巴地说，笑得十分尴尬。

「是啊是啊」其他队员赶紧帮腔。

「难怪啊，你们兄弟长得真像。你哥哥的事情很遗憾，还望节哀。」鸟山辅佐官拍了拍希卡利的肩膀。「你别看他们这样，认真的时候还是很正经的。尤其那位相原龙，一直谨记芹泽队长的精神。」

「是的，我认识他。」

就在大家为了辅佐官的演说几乎快要感动落泪时，丸秘书精准的观察力，成功转移了众人的注意力。

「基地裡好像少了谁？」  
「是啊，那个总是精神抖擞的小子呢？迟到啦？」

「啊啊啊…那个…未来他请假…他老家有急事。」哲平坐在位子上举著手，吸引目光。  
「都还不知道那个小子老家是哪裡？」  
「北海道！对，北海道！」乔治赶紧补充。

「嘤嘤嘤」看著众人因为他疯狂说谎，企图说话解释的梦比优斯被希卡利紧紧握住嘴巴。

★  
送走鸟山辅佐官和丸秘书之后，看著梦比优斯被捏出痕迹的嘴巴，众人决定让他好好休假，不准再做任何工作。希卡利和他一人一狗就被请出了指挥室。走廊上一隻狗给希卡利领路，来到日比野未来的宿舍。

本来狭小的单人床，对狗来说变得很大，梦比优斯跳上去就开始左右翻滚，接著往被子裡蹭。希卡利看了一下时间，以狗的体型，体力也差不多到达极限了，更何况未来一早就正襟危坐的工作，精神负担更大。

果不期然，床上的动物很快就安静下来，头矇在被子裡睡著了。

希卡利拿出工作用的终端，轻轻拉开被子，把床上的狗扫描了一遍。

叮！一声提示音。

佐菲发来讯息说，在地球附近抓到了一名可疑的宇宙人，特徵符合他们描述的傢伙。

希卡利迅速飞过去，解析了解除咒语和犯人使用的能量波形。

「你们看！是合体将军！」犯人指著前方喊。

希卡利和佐菲顺著方向看去，宇宙一如既往寂静，什麽也没有。这麽一分神，宇宙人迅速往反方向窜逃，然后旋转扭曲逃到了另一个宇宙空间。

「糟糕…梦比优斯这下怎麽办。」佐菲担心的问。  
「没问题的，我应该可以模拟出解除变身的能量波。」

希卡利回到日比野未来的宿舍，梦比优斯还在睡，但是已经不太安份，可能快要醒了。他手执终端，点了点萤幕，一道红光笼罩住狗，梦比优斯渐渐变回人形。

缩著身子横睡在单人床上的青年，因为脚突然掉出床外而惊醒。他坐起来，揉了揉眼睛，发现自己的手变回来了。

「哎！希卡利！我变回来了！」未来高兴地说著。但是抬头张望，只是房间裡只有他一人。

End


End file.
